Getting To know Leo Valdez
by Perc585
Summary: My name Is Leo Valdez Seventh of the seven, And this is my story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I'm extremely busy, Hope you enjoy :D**

Getting To Know Leo Valdez

Me and the rest of my siblings from cabin 9 where busy at work on the Argo 2. We worked all day then went to sleep for the night well everyone except me. I haven't got any sleep in 4 days knowing it would save the others from working as much and give them time to rest, I don't deserve rest not after all that I done...

Jason and piper are happy together they occasionally come in during the day to try and help us all out only to get shooed away because they didn't know anything about mechanics and where just getting in the way. They are the best friends I have ever had but they don't know that I have been staying up for 4 days or that I haven't taken time to eat and drink in about a week,

While I'm getting some of the nails to hammer into the port Jason and piper pop out of nowhere making me drop my hammer on my foot 'Guys you making me make a klutz of myself' said Leo I was about to go on a long tirade against them but stopped when I noticed that piper had a concerned expression on her face and that Jason was looking at me with amusement

Jason asked 'How is the Argo 2 coming Valdez?' I gave a crazy grin and replied to him 'We should be done in a month or so Airhead' Jason expression quickly changed from amused to irritated 'Hey Flame boy...' he trailed off noticing that piper was glaring at him. I grinned then turned to piper 'you need to teach me how to shut him up but teach me some other time I got to get to work' I went to walk off but piper grabbed my arm as I went to walk off

'Leo are you not feeling well?' I looked curiously at her and then said to her 'No I'm fine thanks'

Jason stared at me hard and then said 'You sure Leo you look like the walking dead' I turned to look at him and gave an exasperated sigh and said 'Guys I'm seriously ok don't worry about me' I finished with a reassuring grin 'Leo' Piper said sternly 'Tell me what's wrong right now'. I gulped and stuttered out ' I I'm okay piper just feeling a bit peckish' Jason frowned at me and asked 'Why are you working then' I looked incredoulsly at him and replied 'Jason I can't just take a day off, this is a team effort and we are all working really hard at it we don't have enough time for breaks'

Piper expression turned confused as she stated 'But all the other people in cabin 9 get breaks' Leo then gulped nervously 'Yea...' Jason looked at piper and said 'Now that I think about it I haven't seen Leo take a break yet,' he turned seeing Leo's face and said 'Why in Hades underpants have you not taken breaks?' I thought for a second then a light bulb went off in my head 'I ordered everyone else to take breaks while I keep on working, I'm used to working long times anyway, you should see the longest I've...' I stopped an clamped a hand over my mouth to stop myself from saying how long I've been working for

Piper looked really concerned for me while Jason just looked irritated 'Okay Leo stops dodging the questions and answer them do not try to lie okay? How long have you been working?' I desperately tried to think of something but the look on Jason's face said that he would take no nonsense so I said'4 days' I heard Piper gasp I turned to find her with tears in her eyes I gave her a questioning look and she said in a cracked voice 'Oh Leo we've been horrible friends' she let a horrible croaking sound as she continued talking 'we didn't even notice that you weren't taking breaks, I...' She broke down in tears while Jason comforted her. I immediately felt bad realising that I caused this, I can add this to the list of things I done wrong

'Piper' I started 'I know what I'm doing we need to get the Argo done, I know I'm working harder than the rest of my siblings but I'm one of the seven it's to be expected of me. Piper your one of my best friends you aren't a bad one for not noticing, I'm the bad one for not telling you guys 'I'm sorry' everything went quiet as Piper calmed down while Jason held her, I waited for a minute to see if they had anything else to say then i quietly returned to my work. I didn't see Jason and Piper share a glance behind my back silently agree on something. Suddenly they both grabbed one of my arms and dragged me outside. '

Why are you doing this' Leo asked they both replied at the same time 'Because we are your friends'

My name is Leo Valdez and this is my story.

**A/N thank you for reading, Please Comment**

**~Perce585**


	2. Getting to know Leo Valdez-Self douts

**A/N: Hey Guys thanks for the reviews ****Everything'sGonnaBeAlrigh**** wins the best Review reward it was a hard decision between rock legend 166 and you but i had to pick someone :D so enjoy the story and remember to post reviews on whatever you want to say **

Getting to know Leo Valdez-Rome

Me, Jason, Piper and Annabeth where on the Argo 2 flying to New Rome we were going to arrive in about 1 hour everyone was tense, especially me I just knew I would screw this up like I do everything else, after all I was only along because I'm the 'Repair boy' as piper loves reminding me about.

'LEO!' screamed Annabeth who was even more snappy than usual but I knew it was because she was stressed out about seeing her boyfriend Percy again, I walked up to find out what I had done wrong this time only to see Jason, Piper and Annabeth already in deep conversation i opened the door and they looked up Jason glared at me 'Where have you been we are arriving in 20 minutes' he said sounding really angry. I looked at him and I replied with my most common excuse 'I was talking to Festus' when in reality I was thinking about how much of a failure I am but they didn't need to know that they had better things to worry about than Leo Valdez

'Leo' Snapped Annabeth 'This is no time to be talking to Metal Dragons, You should know better' I looked down knowing I made another mistake and said quietly 'Sorry Guys' the room went into an awkward silence because they were all expecting me to come up with a witty retort. It was piper who first broke the silence, 'so what the plan when we get to the Romans' as she turned expectantly to Annabeth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Lapse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hazel and Frank Hazel seemed to be kind and innocent although she freaked me out with the way she looked at me, as if I was a freak. Frank seemed like he would be a great friend if he stopped shooting me glares, I sighed knowing that I would never to be accepted and that I didn't deserve to be for all the things that I have done. Percy was the only one who treated me well but I think that was just the kind of guy he was, he was friendly to everyone and hated to leave people out. Especially Annabeth.

I could tell that they were a couple and I was happy for them as they got along really well they seemed a bit protective of each other as well as Percy but that was to be expected after all they'd been through together all three of them...

I was told to show Octavian around the ship probably an excuse to get rid of us both. Octavian kept sneering at me as I walked around telling him what parts of the ship done what he simply glared at me the whole time 'Weak Greek you're probably going to backstab us the moment our backs are turned' I didn't bother retorting because his words spoke the truth I am weak...

'I don't know how your one of the prophesised seven , your weak and scrawny, you would probably run away from a fight leaving your companions to die, Your weak Valdez your nothing but a distraction' said Octavian I was getting sick of him and his painful words I turned around glaring 'Do you think your one of the seven? No your too weak and can't fight without insulting people and manipulating them to your bidding 'I spat

He stared at me shocked that a weak Greek dared speak out against him I quickly wiped that shocked expression off his face when I smacked him in the face knocking him to the ground. He looked up at me about to say something when he seen the murderous look on my face he quickly thought better of it and quickly got on his feet scampering away but not before saying 'You're going to pay for this Greek even if it costs me my last breath I will kill you' and with that he walked out leaving me standing beside the cannons by myself.

What have I done I thought, even as I blacked out

**A/N I'm sorry this chapter isn't as good as the last but I didn't have much time but I promise it will improve during the story this chapter is just to show you where Leo's doubts are Thanks for reading **

**~Perc585**


End file.
